Au Cœur de la Mer
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux qu'il avait jamais vus. C'était la première chose qu'il a remarquée y compris la dernière. [Rivetra]


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Au Cœur de la Mer_

* * *

Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux qu'il avait jamais vus. C'était la première chose qu'il a remarquée, avant même de voir sa robe verte émeraude tourner de manière fluide au rythme de la musique.

Quand le morceau a finalisé, l'auditoire a éclaté en applaudissements. L'homme qui l'escortait s'est courbé pour faire une révérence en lui remerciant de danser avec lui. Il est parti et elle allait partir aussi, mais elle a été détenue par une main gantée en lui demandant d'une danse.

Leurs regards se sont croisés. Il semblerait qu'ils se sont reconnues pendant un instant. Mais c'était un moment éphémère, si bref comme les secondes. Elle a souri en se sentant flattée et a accepté son invitation. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à la tonalité de ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait cesser de regarder ses yeux.

Ceci n'était pas le seul morceau qu'ils ont dansé. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de danser ni se sont séparés pendant toute la nuit, comme s'ils viennent de se rencontrer longtemps après. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme d'habitude, mais il lui a écouté attentivement sans permettre que les vagues de la mer éteignissent sa voix. Elle lui était familial même sa visage, son accent, et la manière dans laquelle elle lui demandait des questions et exclamait quand quelque chose l'impressionnait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas trouver une réponse. Finalement, il ne s'en est plus demandé.

Elle lui a parlé de ses parents si aimants et comment ils ont décédé quand elle était jeune. Elle lui a raconté de son instructrice de chant qui était très exigeant, de sa passion pour la musique. Elle lui a régalé avec sa belle voix et même s'il n'avait jamais considéré que « oh mío babbino caro » était le type de musique qu'il écouterait, ce fois-ci lui a fait penser que c'était le plus belle aria qu'il avait jamais écouté. Et quand la nuit a avancé, aussi bien que sa confiance en lui, elle lui a confessé que sa vie étouffante au London et un mariage arrangé en devenir lui ont conduit à s'enfuir au Amérique.

Entre verres de vin, des cigarettes et une longue promenade sur le pont du bateau, ils ont découvert que s'enfuir ensemble n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Tout ça était de la démence totale, peut-être encouragée par l'alcool, mais ça semblait valoir la peine d'y réfléchir. Ils seraient libres, ils pourraient vivre sans attaches ni être définis par les décisions des autres.

En marchant main dans la main sous le ciel étoilé et l'air froid du l'atlantique, le silencieux écrivant et la belle chanteuse ont décidé qu'ils resteraient ensemble ensuite.

Ils ont dansé la nuit suivant une nouvelle fois, perdus dans leur propre univers, en réfléchissant juste à leurs espoirs et leurs rêves de liberté. Les femmes plus âgées parlaient entre eux de combien parfaits ils étaient ensembles. Les petites filles signalaient ses beaux cheveux, de la couleur d'or et les musiciens ont joué leur meilleure pièce musicale pour leur rendre hommage comme s'ils pouvaient pressentir que ce serait leur dernière danse.

Un léger tremblement a été la seule chose qui les a réveillés de leur rêverie. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle a retrouvé son enthousiasme et lui a souri à nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et elle a à nouveau valsé avec l'air d'une ballerine. Il se sentait anxieux, mais il n'y a démontré, mais tout de même il n'a pas pu refuser de lui accompagner à la piste de danse. Après, chacun est retourné au sa propre chambre pour prendre son manteau avant de prendre leur habituel promenade sur le pont du bateau.

Les choses étaient un peu agitées là-dehors, mais ça ne leur a empêché d'apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ils ont marché lentement, bras dessous bras dessous, absorbés par la présence de l'autre. Il était inexplicable le lien affectif qu'ils partageaient mais c'était si réel qu'ils n'ont pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à quelqu'un de cette manière, en effet, elle a quitté sa ville pour échapper à un mariage qu'elle ne désirait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça, puisque son seul soin était les lettres et sa décédé mère. Cependant, il semblait qu'être ensembles était la plus importante chose dans le monde, même quand littéralement le monde autour d'eux était en train de s'effondrer.

Ils n'y savaient pas. Personne ne leur y rien a dit. Ils l'ont découvert quand en descendant du lit ils ont senti le froid bois sous leurs pieds et quand ils ont ouvert la porte et ils ont vu que le couloir commençait à s'inonder. Il l'a instruit de se couvrir et il l'a emmenée au point du bateau à toute vitesse. A mesure qu'ils montaient aussi vite que possible et sans se lâcher les mains, ils ont vu le chaos et ont entendu les cris. Il l'a mise en sécurité et lui a promis qu'ils se rencontreraient plus tard en une des toutes les lieus dont ils ont parlés. Elle a accepté en pleurant, puisqu'elle craignait qu'elle ne lui voie plus jamais. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont connus, il lui a souri et lui a juré qu'il vivrait.

Il a accompli sa promesse. Il a pris un bateau. Son cœur se battait très fort, il était anxieux pour se rencontrer avec elle. En priant qu'elle soit en sécurité, il a vu le colosse sombrer et a eu pitié pour les âmes qui n'ont pu pas se sauver.

Une fois en sûreté, le canot est retourné en cherchant des survivants. Le silence était total, même avec la voix de l'officiel qui perçait ce calme sombre. Il n'a imaginait qu'il verrait cette robe demi noyée par la mer, ni qu'il la verrait là-bas quand elle devrait être loin d'ici, en sortant au lieu dont ils ont décidé de se rencontrer. Son cœur a cessé de battre et il sentait qu'il ne battrait plus jamais.

Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux qu'il avait jamais vus. C'était la première chose qu'il a remarquée y compris la dernière, avant que comme une sirène, elle retourne au cœur de la mer.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _J'écris ça en 2015, en espagnol, ma langue maternelle. Mon vocabulaire en français est très limité, ainsi que ça a été difficile de traduire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous les fautes._

 _Merci à tous !_

 _PS. : Je dois vous confesser que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai traduit ca est que j'ai dû écrire un compte pour mon cours de français. Je n'en aucune idée de quoi écrire, ainsi que j'ai pensé que je pourrai traduire une de mes histoires. C'est la plus courte, et une des plus belles… Profe, si ve esto, no vaya a pensar que hice plagio. Todo el trabajo lo he hecho yo solita con ayuda de reverso y linguee :(_


End file.
